Shining Hope
by SunRose
Summary: Aragorn is a prince and Legolas is a poor beaten and broken servant whom he saves. Can Aragorn help Legolas and his elven soul shine again? AU fic!!! Slash! A/L!!
1. Saviour

Shining Hope  
  
1 By: SunRose  
  
Summary: Aragorn is a prince and Legolas is a poor beaten and broken servant who he saves. Can Aragorn help Legolas and his elven soul shine again? AU fic! Slash! A/L  
  
(Legolas is kinda' OOC. In fact EVERYONE is probably OOC, but that's why it's an AU fic! Ha!)  
  
Disclaimer: The boys ain't mine. But imagine the fun I could have if they were! ^_~  
  
Rating: R (maybe more R-ish later)  
  
Notes: The Italics are thoughts, and even though I refer to Legolas as 'boy' he's not really going to be that young. In this story, he'll be the youngest one, but he's not THAT young…. Yeah… just read the story. ^_^;;;  
  
The sun was shining and the day was bright as Aragorn, son of Arathorn, rode along the crowded street with his companions. They had been in the woods for days and were very relieved to see other people.  
  
"Unfortunately, my friends, we cannot linger here. For I must return to my father with the message we have brought."  
  
Noticing the slightly sorrowful look on the young Hobbits' faces Aragorn continued,  
  
"But we shall reach Gondor sometime in the morrow!"  
  
They brightened visibly at that thought. Ever since they had first met Aragorn in the Shire, the Hobbits had followed him almost everywhere. His loyal friend, Boromir, and his father's chief advisor, Gandalf the Grey, usually accompanied them. Aragorn was a fun and fair friend, but was often sent on journeys far from home, and since his hobbit friends missed him too terribly, the logical thing seemed to be for them to escort him along his way.  
  
The town was filled with bustling people, all hurrying to get their work done before the day was over. Many had to scamper out of the way of the Company's horses. Coming upon a small tavern, the Company decided to stop for a meal before riding, what might turn out to be, the last stretch of land before reaching the outskirts of Gondor. The inside of the tavern was filled with men, some who were already drunk. Boromir shook his head in disgust.  
  
"And it is so early in the day!"  
  
The crowd of men was large and unruly. They were constantly shouting their orders for beer and ale.  
  
"Where is the service in this place?"  
  
Sam looked around carefully, trying to discern anyone who could be the tavern's owner. Finally a rather heavy man with thinning hair and a shady look to his eye, approached them.  
  
"And what'll it be, sirs?"  
  
The man's voice wasn't much better than his looks. Aragorn wished to leave as soon as possible, but they must have themselves and their horses taken care of. He sighed.  
  
"Seven ales and care for three horses and four ponies which are waiting outside."  
  
The man nodded before taking a closer look at them.  
  
"And, uh," he looked down at this hands, then back up again, that same sleazy smile still in place.  
  
"With what shall you be paying?"  
  
His eyes widened as Aragorn showed him the gold he carried. Wanting to get his greedy hands upon every single piece of gold that he could, the man quickly set about fetching the ale and the horses. He could be seen shouting for some servant, though his voice was barely audible over the crowd.  
  
The servant tried to make his way through the group of men that always seemed to be blocking his path, but he just could not seem to make it. The bartender was growing angry. He yelled again, and the servant continued trying to push his way through the crowd. Apparently, one man did not like being pushed, so he shoved back and the servant and his tray clattered to the floor. Several beers were spilled in the process. The bartender stormed over, grabbed the poor boy by his collar and began to drag him outside. Seeing the look of fury upon the bartender's face, Frodo suggested that they should follow, to see that no harm comes to the boy. Aragorn nodded, and made his way through the crowd. Men seemed to recognize his authority and grudgingly moved for him and his friends to pass.  
  
Making their way out back of the tavern, the friends saw a horrific sight. The bartender had proceeded to fling the boy upon the ground and beat him with whatever was handy: a piece of wood, fists, leather stirrups, anything. Sam and Pippin could no longer bear the sight, and turned away. The bartender was still shouting at the servant.  
  
"You low-living whore! I should sell you to a worse master than I! In fact, I shall make sure that your new master will be worse! You don't even deserve death!" And the tirade continued until Aragorn had decided what he must do. Glancing at his companions, he noted their silent agreement. Taking a breath, Aragorn put a neutral look upon his face and walked up to the heavy-set man. The man instantly stopped beating the poor boy as soon as he noticed Aragorn.  
  
"Did I hear you say that you will be interested in selling him?"  
  
Remembering the gold, the man nodded eagerly.  
  
"This one here, is very skilled and can do many things- if you catch my meaning."  
  
Aragorn could barely contain his nausea at the man's suggestion, but he forced himself to continue the charade. Leaning down, he tilted the youth's head up. Green eyes avoided his own, as Aragorn brushed back dirt-caked blonde hair away from the youth's face. The hair fell back and Aragorn noticed something. Pointed ears! Could this boy be an ELF? Elves were very rare now in Middle Earth, but the ones that were there, were known to be great at whatever they set out upon. Whether it be healing, fighting, or one of the arts- they were the known best. Aragorn had now had his mind made up. Standing up straight Aragorn thrust out a small bag of gold coins to the pudgy bartender.  
  
"Will this do?"  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, the man had a very malicious gleam in his eye.  
  
"So you've…. Taken a liking… to that one have you? I suppose your whole group shall enjoy what he has to offer, hmm?"  
  
Aragorn was thoroughly disgusted at this man but he forced himself to make some reply, before bidding the youth to rise and follow him and his company to the stables. They had not yet drank their ale, or had their horses treated, but they would rather leave immediately than stay even one moment longer in that horrible place. Boromir slowed momentarily to walk next to Aragorn.  
  
"I saw what looked to be a nice inn, some ways back. We could go there and rest till the sun rises again and we can continue home."  
  
During their conversation about the inn and home, both men stole glances back at the youth who trudged behind them, head down and hands folded. Boromir wondered if the youth could speak to them, or if maybe he was a mute, or if he even knew their language.  
  
"Boy," Boromir called to him. The youth glanced up quickly before settling his eyes somewhere slightly below Boromir's own.  
  
"Do you understand this language, Boy?" Boromir proceeded more gently. The boy slowly raised his hand to his mouth and shook his head, but then pointed to his ears and nodded. Boromir look to Aragorn, puzzled.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
Aragorn thought for a second.  
  
"He says that he understands, but he does not speak it."  
  
Boromir nodded before once again turning towards the youth.  
  
"Can you speak at all?"  
  
The boy nodded. Boromir looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Then why do you not talk! Tell me, Boy, what is your name?"  
  
The boy, who was obviously nervous, spoke softly.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
Aragorn frowned at Legolas' fear. Had humans treated him that badly that he was terrified around them? He did not wish to worry Legolas further.  
  
"Boromir, I think that should be all the questions for now. At least until we reach the inn."  
  
The men climbed onto their horses, and the Hobbits to their ponies, but Legolas still stood. Head down and hands folded. He made no sign that he wished to ride any horse, he only stood slightly behind the horse of Aragorn, the man who had bought him. Aragorn gestured for him to climb up in front of him, and Legolas did so, slowly and carefully, for his arms and back still hurt from the beating.  
  
The inn was indeed nice, and the host was very friendly. They got three separate rooms: one for Gandalf and Boromir, one for the Hobbits, and one for Aragorn and Legolas. After finding the room, Aragorn began to unpack several of his things. He wished to find his herbs to treat Legolas' wounds. Finally succeeded in having found them, Aragorn turned to the youth who had sat down on one of the two beds and looked very lost. Aragorn walked over to him slowly.  
  
"Legolas?" he questioned.  
  
Legolas turned to look at him, absentmindedly clutching his arms around himself. Aragorn proceeded softly.  
  
"Take off your shirt, Legolas."  
  
Aragorn could have sworn he saw a tear run down the boy's face. Legolas removed his shirt and Aragorn could see many scars, cuts, and horrible bruises. When Aragorn reached for the herbs that were in his pocket, much to his shock, Legolas kneeled down before him and began to undo the laces on his pants. Aragorn was so surprised, that for a second, he could not speak. Shaking himself mentally, he stepped away from the boy, who looked very confused.  
  
"He must have thought- oh dear god- and when I reached for my pants pocket- oh…"  
  
Legolas, who must have thought he had done something wrong, bowed down low on the ground, showing his submission. Aragorn could see that the boy was shaking.  
  
Reaching down, Aragorn picked the boy up by his shoulders and placed him down onto the edge of the bed. Legolas made to lie onto his stomach, but Aragorn stopped him. By now the boy was extremely bewildered. He tried to voice his thoughts with what little of the human's language that he knew.  
  
"You…. No want…me?"  
  
Aragorn was surprised that Legolas had spoken. He shook his head vehemently. Legolas looked both relieved and hurt.  
  
"What you want?"  
  
Aragorn felt that Legolas knew more of the human language than what he thought he did.  
  
"I want to help you. You're hurt."  
  
Legolas looked wistful.  
  
"Help…. Me?"  
  
With the tone of voice that he spoke in, Aragorn assumed that Legolas wasn't used to being helped. He was mostly the one who did the helping.  
  
"Yes, Legolas. I'm your friend."  
  
Legolas looked up at Aragorn, meeting his eyes for the first time.  
  
"Friend?" he questioned.  
  
Aragorn nodded, smiling.  
  
"Friend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter two coming soon!  
  
Ya' know…. Reviews DO help the chapters come out faster…  
  
::hint:::hint:::nudge:::nudge::: ^_~ 


	2. Danger

Shining Hope  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By SunRose  
  
Summary: Aragorn is a prince and Legolas is a poor beaten broken slave whom he rescues. Slash! A/L!!! AU fic!  
  
Disclaimer: They still aren't mine. Well, any characters you don't recognize probably are mine, but it's just not the same. *shakes head sadly*  
  
Note: Relcifan is pronounced Rell-sih- fahn.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I luv ya' all! ^_~  
  
  
  
In a fairly dark room in the back of tavern, the bartender was counting his gold. This was more money than the servant boy had ever brought in! Sure, there would be a few customers who wouldn't be happy at the loss of their favorite… plaything… but with this, the man could buy a new whore who would bring in TWICE as much! While the man was counting, he didn't notice the figure that walked into the room. Not until the figure was right in front of the desk did the man see him and jump.  
  
"Relcifan! What are you doing here?" he stuttered out. Relcifan was a very dark man, and the bartender knew better than to provoke him in any way.  
  
"I looked for the boy. Where is he?"  
  
Relcifan's voice was deep, and held a tone of anger. The boy was his favorite. Not to mention the fact that the boy was an elf. Relcifan was waiting for the perfect time to take the elf from this town and have him for his own. So lost he was in his fantasies, Relcifan almost missed what the bartender was saying.  
  
"I sold him. Thirty pieces of gold, I got! Thirty! For that dirty little wretch!"  
  
Relcifan's rage was rising. SOLD him! How could he? The bartender was growing more and more nervous. Why was he so angry? Surely Relcifan could understand the selling of a simple servant!  
  
"I wanted him to be mine. I broke him. I tamed him. I crave him."  
  
Relcifan removed his hood to reveal his face. His hair was the color of a raven's feathers and was pulled back with a leather tie. His eyes were a deep gold, almost like the coins that lay now discarded on the desk. But now, instead of gold, those eyes seemed to be glowing an intense yellow.  
  
"I need him, and now he's gone. You sent him away."  
  
Relcifan pulled out a long hunting knife. The bartender tried to stand and run, but his panic soon turned to confusion. There no longer seemed to be a door! The room was spinning! Was this Relcifan's doing? Relcifan approached the man, his eyes glowing brighter. No one ever escaped his wrath. No one.  
  
The bartender's screams fell on deaf ears. The only thing that the occupants of the tavern noticed, was that there was no longer anyone to serve them their drinks.  
  
"There, Legolas. Doesn't that feel better?"  
  
Aragorn had just finished bandaging Legolas' wounds. If Legolas was really an elf, though, his wounds might begin to heal on their own soon. Aragorn would know soon enough, for the bandages would have to be changed sometime tomorrow.  
  
Throughout the whole bandaging process, Legolas had been tense and worried. Even though Aragorn had been the first man he could remember who had been nice to him, he still expected him to try something. Legolas wasn't sure that he would mind very much. Aragorn was certainly very handsome and kind. He had a soft smile and there was a light in his eye that Legolas felt drawn to. Yes, he supposed he could trust this man.  
  
Aragorn heard a grumbling noise. He tilted his head, trying to listen to figure out what it was. When he looked down at Legolas, he saw him looking embarrassed and gripping his stomach. Of course! The boy was hungry!  
  
"Come, Legolas! Let us get something to eat!"  
  
Legolas' eyes briefly lit up. Food! The bartender hardly let him have food. He was lucky if he could even sneak a glass of clean water. Legolas silently followed Aragorn out the door and down some stairs. He didn't want to make any noise, for fear that he would anger somebody and the promise of food would be taken away. They walked into what appeared to be a small dining area. It was much like the tavern, only more quaint and homely. Once they sat down, a woman with a sweet smile and some gray to her hair, approached the table.  
  
"What can I get for you this evening?"  
  
Aragorn ordered for himself an ale and a slab of meat. Mella smiled and turned to Legolas, who just sat there, eyes wide, not knowing what to do. He had always been the one to take the orders, not give them. He glanced up towards Aragorn with a silent plea. Aragorn just smiled.  
  
"He'll have the same, but with a mug of water."  
  
Legolas sighed. It didn't seem that hard for Aragorn to give orders, and he did it kindly too. Legolas wondered who Aragorn was. He couldn't take his eyes off the man. Aragorn turned his head and noticed Legolas' eyes on him. Legolas blushed and averted his gaze. Aragorn chuckled. The boy certainly seemed at least a little better.  
  
"Where we go morrow?"  
  
Legolas had heard the two men talking about returning to somewhere tomorrow. Legolas said 'we' hoping that Aragorn was taking him along. He didn't want to be left behind. Aragorn caught the silent meaning.  
  
"We're going to my home. Gondor. My father is King there, and I must return to him with a message."  
  
With a small gasp, Legolas' eyes grew wide. Aragorn was a PRINCE! Suddenly forgetting that this was the same man who called him friend, Legolas threw himself at Aragorn's feet and began to beg. For what, he knew not. He just felt the sudden need to beg to the prince. Aragorn was dumbfounded. Twice now the boy had made himself submissive. Why was he doing that? What on Middle Earth was he begging for?! Aragorn felt a sudden anger towards that bartender for turning such a gentle soul into a frightened servant.  
  
"Legolas, what are you doing?"  
  
Aragorn reached down, and stroked Legolas' hair for a second, before tilting his chin up. Legolas had his eyes clenched shut and he opened them slowly. He tried to look away, but Aragorn refused to let him.  
  
"You PRINCE! Must show…"  
  
Legolas was frustrated because he could not think of the right word. Aragorn himself didn't care what the word was, he just didn't want Legolas to think any differently of him, just because of his lineage.  
  
"But we're still friends Legolas. Remember that always." Aragorn glanced over his shoulder. "Look! Here's our food!"  
  
Aragorn pulled Legolas to his feet and gave him a gentle nudge towards the chair. Legolas was so light! He definitely needed to eat more. The woman, who handed them their food, smiled gently. Mella recognized Legolas as the boy from the tavern. She had seen him running errands before and always hoped someone would come and take him away. He deserved so much better. Aragorn was surprised, for before Mella walked away, she grasped his shoulder.  
  
"You take good care of him now." She whispered in his ear. Aragorn smiled.  
  
"I will."  
  
Legolas looked at him with curiosity, before looking back down to his plate. The steak set upon it was something much larger than he had expected. He didn't know where to start. Legolas' feelings of apprehension soon melted away when he was hit with the sudden realization that this steak was for HIM! For him and him alone! He could eat as much as he wanted! Joy filled Legolas' heart as he began to eat. He was sure his future would be brighter, just as long as he was by Aragorn's side!  
  
Aragorn couldn't help but smile again at the joy that was so apparent on Legolas' face. For some reason, Aragorn couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy. His skin looked so soft, even with the dirt, and his-"Stop!" Aragorn kicked himself mentally.  
  
"Fool! He doesn't need you to be thinking those kinds of thoughts now! What he needs is friendship and someone to show him that he's not a slave anymore!"  
  
Aragorn had resumed eating when he heard someone call out to him.  
  
"Ah! Aragorn! I see that great minds do indeed think alike!"  
  
Frodo was just descending the stairs with Pippin, right behind him, who cheerfully chimed in.  
  
"Or great stomachs!"  
  
Merry and Sam groaned while Frodo laughed. They joined Aragorn and Legolas at their table. Legolas once again grew nervous, and began to tremble slightly. He didn't look up, and focused his eyes solely on his plate. Gandalf and Boromir soon joined them. They had been right behind the Hobbits on the stairs. Gandalf laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Fool of a Took! Always thinking with your stomach!"  
  
At the appearance of the wizard and the other human, a small whimper could be heard from Legolas. Frodo looked at him and saw how he shook slightly. Poor Legolas! Frodo figured that it would take more than a couple of hours for Legolas to stop thinking like a servant and fearing that others would hurt him. Frodo whispered to Legolas.  
  
"It ok! They're friends of ours! They're going with us to Gondor tomorrow! Are you coming too?"  
  
Frodo wanted to get Legolas into a bit of conversation. Maybe some good company and some good food would take his mind off of his fears. Legolas quickly took a small sip of his water before nodding enthusiastically.  
  
"I go too! Happy to go!"  
  
Legolas took another, longer sip of water. It was good that Aragorn had gotten him water. He didn't like alcohol. Especially after seeing those horrible men at the tavern get drunk every day from drinking it. Legolas turned back to Frodo, even though he still didn't quite look him in the eye.  
  
"What you name?"  
  
"Frodo Baggins. It's a pleasure to meet you!"  
  
Frodo held out his hand. Legolas flinched away and looked as if he expected Frodo to hit him. Slowly, Frodo reached out and took Legolas' hand and shook it heartily.  
  
"It's a handshake, Legolas. It's a sign of friendship!"  
  
Legolas smiled weakly. The Hobbits certainly were kind. Just as kind as Aragorn. He looked over at the man and saw him talking with Boromir and Gandalf. Feeling Legolas' eyes upon him, Aragorn turned and smiled. His smile faded as he noticed something… Merry and Pippin had eaten the rest of his steak! Aragorn groaned and looked for the two Hobbits. They had sneaked their way over to Legolas and were also shaking his hand. Legolas looked a bit overwhelmed and tried to stifle a yawn. Since he was full and sleepy, Legolas offered the rest of his steak to the Hobbits, who ate happily. He wasn't really used to people being this nice. Legolas wished to go up to sleep, but he didn't want to go anywhere without Aragorn. Seeing Legolas yawn, Aragorn decided that it would be time for bed. Excusing himself and Legolas from his friends, they quickly ascended the stairs and entered their room. Aragorn swiftly readied for bed, and tossed Legolas an extra shirt of his.  
  
"When we reach Gondor, you can have a bath and some fresh clean clothes!"  
  
Legolas was still dirty, and Aragorn wondered how the youth would look without all the grime upon him. Aragorn shook his head as he climbed into his bed.  
  
"Good Night, Legolas."  
  
Sighing in contentment, Aragorn rolled over and began to fall asleep. Legolas, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. Yes, there was another bed, but Legolas rarely slept in beds. Even when he had been lent to men for the night, they never let him sleep in the bed. After they were done with him, they always sent him to the floor. Occasionally, they would give him a blanket, but other than that, he usually slept on the floor naked. Now there was a bed for him to use, and he didn't have to do anything for it! That was something that puzzled Legolas. Aragorn had rejected his services. That had never happened before. Nothing like this had ever happened to Legolas before, not for as long back as he could remember. Ever since he was very young, he had been a slave or servant among groups of people. Strangely enough, he could remember about a hundred years of his life and nothing before that (He assumed that he wasn't incredibly older than a century.), but he hardly aged. The only thing Legolas knew for sure was his name. It had been with him always and no matter what anybody did to him, he would still be Legolas.  
  
  
  
Relcifan was angry. Anger always gave him power, which was good for him, but bad for anyone who crossed his path. He stormed across the small town. Anyone he questioned claimed that they had not seen the boy leave town, which was good. The only likely place that Relcifan hadn't checked, was the inn run by that quiet woman, Mella. It was as good a place as any and if Relcifan didn't find the boy there, someone would pay dearly.  
  
  
  
Eventually, Legolas climbed into bed and went to sleep. But his dreams were not restful. They were tormented with images and memories of some of the rougher encounters he had. Legolas thrashed about and struggled against invisible attackers. He had squirmed so much, that he had managed to fling himself upon the floor. Legolas awoke when he hit the hard cold surface, and grimaced in pain. His back still hurt. But you'd think pain would be something he'd be accustomed to by now. Looking up at where Aragorn slept, Legolas sighed wistfully. He felt safe when with Aragorn, but the man didn't seem to want Legolas too near, so he decided that he would just have to be careful. Crawling across the floor, so as not to make a sound, Legolas reached Aragorn's bed. He climbed up slowly and lay down next to the man. Legolas had to be very, very quiet. It wouldn't do to wake Aragorn and possibly make him angry. Legolas doubted that Aragorn would hurt him, but Legolas didn't want to risk annoying Aragorn and being left behind the next day. Aragorn hadn't woken yet, and Legolas was relieved. He moved in closer till he was just barely touching the sleeping man, who was facing him. There, in that spot, Legolas finally found rest and his dreams were sweet and filled with joy at the prospect of times to come.  
  
Mella was locking her door for the night, when she noticed a dark shape approaching. A deep feeling of foreboding grew in her heart as the figure got closer. She tried to quickly close the door, but the man was too swift. He tried to wedge the door open with his foot, but Mella wouldn't budge. Relcifan was not amused.  
  
"Let me in, Woman!"  
  
Mella caught the warning in his voice, but he too, was someone she had seen before. She had seen his treatment of that poor boy, and she knew not to let this man anywhere near him.  
  
"I'm closing for the night! Come back later tomorrow!"  
  
Yes, later tomorrow. The Company would be gone by then, and hopefully somewhere safe. She and Relcifan continued to struggle with the door, for it was very heavy and both persons were strong. Even though Relcifan could have beat Mella at a test of strength any day, Mella had the advantage of being inside the inn. She stomped on Relcifan's foot, and he withdrew briefly. Short of a time that it was, it was enough for her to slam the door and bar it shut. He would bother them no more tonight. At least, that was what Mella hoped.  
  
But upstairs, in a moonlit room, Legolas and Aragorn slept. At some point, Aragorn had wrapped his arm around Legolas' waist and held him tight. Both were peacefully unaware of the danger that awaited them.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did ya' like it?  
  
I hope it met with your expectations! ( LOL ^_^ )  
  
Oh, just wait till what happens when Aragorn and Legolas wake up! Rowr! Something rather interesting is going to happen! Promise! ^_~ 


	3. Escape

1 Shining Hope  
  
By SunRose  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Summary: Aragorn wakes up with Legolas in his bed… Rowr!  
  
Disclaimer: STILL not mine! Damn…  
  
Notes: Aw! You reviewers are so great! I love you all!  
  
And, as much as I would like to be locked in a little room where I could write all day (especially about two hot guys we all know and love ^_~ ) there's this annoying little thing called 'life' that prevents me from updating as much as I would like. So I can't really email anyone when new chapters come out, or anything like that. Sorry!!!!! ^_^;;; Maybe later sometime… we'll see how things go!  
  
Bon appetite! ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn was awaking from what seemed to have been a particularly erotic dream. He didn't quite remember what it was, but it had been pleasurable enough that he did not want the sensations to disappear as he awoke. Opening his eyes slightly, Aragorn realized with a start that the feelings of bliss had not ended, in fact, they were now stronger. Aragorn fought the urge to moan, and instead sat up and looked down. Sprawled across his chest was a very pale lithe frame, which had one delicate hand wrapped around Aragorn's arousal. This was quite possibly the last and best thing that Aragorn had ever expected to wake up to. He knew he had to push the boy away, but secretly he did not want to, the feelings were just too exquisite. Realizing that Aragorn was awake, Legolas turned his head and nuzzled the man's neck. His voice was husky as he whispered to Aragorn,  
  
"Now you DO want."  
  
Hearing Legolas speak was enough to break Aragorn out of his trance. "No!" he shouted as he pushed the boy away. He belatedly realized that he was a bit rougher than he had to have been, for sensing the slight anger in Aragorn, Legolas had whimpered and began to crawl to the floor. Legolas was so confused! What had he done wrong? He had awoken sometime earlier, to find that Aragorn was slightly aroused. Why wouldn't Aragorn want Legolas to help him find release?  
  
"Why did you do that Legolas?"  
  
Aragorn's voice was quieter now, and he greatly regretted his harsh words, for once again, Legolas would not meet his gaze.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"But you WANT!"  
  
Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"No. I don't want this… you don't have to."  
  
Legolas looked bewildered and slightly frustrated as he insisted his point further.  
  
"You DO want! See!"  
  
Legolas reached for Aragorn again, but the man stopped him. Legolas flinched as the man gently and swiftly took Legolas' wrists in his hands. Would the man hit him? Or worse, would he leave Legolas behind? Legolas was sure that if he could cry, the tears that would fall from his eyes might never cease.  
  
"Legolas. I'm your friend. You don't have to serve anyone now. And you DON'T have to do this!"  
  
Legolas sighed and shook his head again. It was so obvious that the man had needed release! Why could Legolas not be the one to give it to him? Like a cold slap, it finally hit Legolas. Aragorn was a prince. He probably wanted someone cleaner and so much… purer than Legolas! It was most likely that there were lots of pretty young girls, back in the land of Gondor, who would simply fall at Aragorn's feet or even sell their souls for one night with him. Who was Legolas to think that he could compare?  
  
"Why you no want?"  
  
Legolas' voice was now quiet and heavy with sadness. Through out all the time he could remember, no one had ever shown him any real kindness. He had been forced to please people who treated him so badly, and now there was a man who was so good and so kind that Legolas actually WANTED to make him happy. But this man didn't want Legolas, and had pushed him away. That had ruined any chance of Legolas having a bright future. He was sure that Aragorn was going to send him back to the tavern, where he would once again be used and beat.  
  
"Legolas, I don't want you to do this because you feel you have to. I don't want you to serve me, or feel like you're less than I am. I care for you deeply."  
  
At this, Legolas head shot up and his eyes went wide. Someone actually CARED, about HIM! Did Aragorn STILL care? Or would he soon reveal that Legolas' actions had sent away any thoughts of kindness that this man had towards him. As for Aragorn, he had only known this boy for a night, but his childlike innocence, even after all that he went through, touched Aragorn greatly. He didn't know to what extent that he cared for Legolas, but he did know that he would not want Legolas coming to his bed, unless Legolas was absolutely sure that he himself wanted it, not because he felt that he had to.  
  
"You leave soon."  
  
Legolas' head went back down and he hoped, beyond hope, that Aragorn would respond to his words with the reply for which he prayed…  
  
"Not without you, I'm not."  
  
Legolas leapt with joy, right into Aragorn's arms. He was going too! He hadn't ruined his chances of a future! It would be all right after all!  
  
Aragorn was surprised that Legolas was suddenly abound with joy, but he was rapidly getting used to the changes in emotions. If Legolas had never experienced the pains that had made up his life, Aragorn was sure that the boy would probably be a joyous, and yet stubborn, soul. Once again he silently cursed the bartender. But soon Aragorn's thoughts returned to the thankful boy in his arms. He had already told Legolas that he was coming with them. Surely he didn't think that Aragorn would go back on his word, just because of a misunderstanding… Aragorn briefly hugged Legolas back, before setting the boy on his feet.  
  
"Dress quickly, Legolas. For soon, we ride to Gondor!"  
  
  
  
It was late morning, early afternoon, before the Company had set out on their ride home. The Hobbits had insisted on breakfast, then shortly after that was over, second breakfast had also become a necessity. Legolas had watched them eat with a fascinated curiosity. How could such little people eat so much?  
  
Aragorn was very distracted that morning. Their host, Mella, seemed to be in a hurry for them to leave. He hadn't been the only one who noticed it. Boromir did too. When asked about, she simply responded,  
  
"I'm expecting a rather large party of guests soon, and I will need the rooms, that is all."  
  
The two men shared a look. Each silently saying to the other,  
  
"She's lying, but there must be a good reason to leave."  
  
So they hurried through second breakfast, and Mella was very relieved to see them go. She only hoped that, if Relcifan arrived, she would be able to stall him long enough for the group and Legolas to get safely away. And sure enough, only an hour after they had left, Relcifan's dark shadow appeared on the inn's doorstep.  
  
"It is daytime, woman. Now you have no excuse to keep me out."  
  
"That is true. Will you be having a drink?"  
  
Relcifan's lips curled into a snarl as he sat down in a chair. He decided to have a drink and wait. Patience would reward him. Soon the boy would descend those stairs and Relcifan would have him. If anyone dared to oppose him, they would meet the bartender's fate. But in the eyes of Relcifan, even a violent bloody death was too kind for someone who would dare to take away HIS elf.  
  
Legolas was stiff and tense as he rode in front of Aragorn. The man did not seem to want to touch him and Legolas figured that he was right about being unworthy. He hoped that maybe, once they got to Gondor, he would really be allowed a bath and maybe some of the dirt, both internal and external, would be washed away. Even though Legolas wished that Aragorn would not see him as dirty, Legolas still saw himself as unclean. He saw himself as a whore, nothing more than that. He had been touched, raped, beat numerous times, and yet he still hoped that Aragorn might actually DESIRE to touch him! Legolas told himself over and over what a fool he was.  
  
Aragorn couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that morning. The memories of Legolas' touch ran through his mind. He became afraid that if he were to even briefly brush the boy that sat in front of him, he might become tempted to do something that he knew was wrong.  
  
At dinner the night before, Aragorn had shared with Gandalf and Boromir, his suspicions that Legolas was really an elf. At first, Boromir had scoffed at the idea.  
  
"Elves are merely a children's bedtime tale! They do not truly exist in our world!"  
  
Gandalf had to correct him. The old wizard knew some elves. He and Aragorn even surprised Boromir with the fact that the Lord who they were bringing the message from was really an elf. Boromir was speechless.  
  
"Lord Elrond was an elf! How could I not have seen?"  
  
Gandalf chuckled and he and Aragorn shared a conspiratorial look. Boromir, still in wonderment, looked at them confusedly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, Gandalf," Aragorn turned to the wizard, "Should we tell our comrade?"  
  
Gandalf stroked his beard thoughtfully for a second, then nodded.  
  
"You know, Boromir, elves, and even half-elves are more close to you than you would think."  
  
Boromir had looked at Legolas for a second, before turning back to his prince and the wizard. Aragorn chuckled.  
  
"My late mother herself was of elven blood. How did you think I kept so young for so many years?"  
  
Boromir had been shocked and wished to further discuss Aragorn's heritage, but Aragorn had excused him and Legolas to bed before the conversation could continue.  
  
Relcifan was growing more furious as time went on. The boy had not yet made an appearance. He might have figured out that Legolas was no longer there, except for the fact that his thoughts seemed to be blurring. Unbeknownst to him, Mella had been slipping medications into his drink. She knew that when he fully awoke, she would feel his wrath at full force, but this was the only way of keeping Relcifan at the inn and not continuing his pursuit of the boy. Although, Mella feared that she might not live long enough to know whether her efforts were in vain or not.  
  
The sun was setting in the sky and the pale light of the moon was the only thing the Company had to travel by. Gandalf looked at the Hobbits with a slight annoyance.  
  
"You know, we could have been to Gondor by now if you hadn't spent so much time eating."  
  
The Hobbits argued back, but Aragorn was not listening to their arguments. There was something in the air that was not quite right. Legolas felt it too, he looked up towards the stars and his eyes widened.  
  
"Smoke!"  
  
Aragorn searched the sky, and at first, he saw nothing, but then, sure enough, in the distance there was a long column of smoke rising from the direction they had just come from. There must have been some immense fire. Aragorn wondered what could have caused such a large fire in such a short time. He frowned and gripped his horse's reigns.  
  
"There's danger close by! Hurry, Friends! We must reach Gondor!"  
  
With one arm around Legolas' waist, holding the boy close, and the other guiding the horse, Aragorn took the lead. He felt something slice into his shoulder, but he did not defer. Even when he felt the warm sticky blood running down his arm, he urged his group onward. They were being pursued and they knew not by whom or what, so their only chance of avoiding a possibly catastrophic battle was reaching Gondor in time.  
  
Relcifan ran onward, his eyes glowing a vicious yellow. That man would not get away from him alive. Only one dagger had hit its target, but Relcifan had more than daggers to fight with. His eyes grew brighter, just as the sky above him was overcome with darkness. At Relcifan's command, rain began to fall from the sky. The flashes from the lightning were nothing compared the angry beam from Relcifan's eyes. He would have his elf, and the one who took him away would suffer.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what did ya' think?  
  
Review and tell me!  
  
Here's a small preview of the next chapter:  
  
-Legolas realizes who it is that is following them. He pleads with Aragorn to just let him go. A startling confession in made. 


	4. Confession

Shining Hope  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By SunRose  
  
Summary:  
  
The Company races to Gondor, and a startling confession is made.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is slash! A/L, neither of which belong to me! Only the bad, bad Relcifan is mine. ^_~  
  
Notes:  
  
:: reads reviews:: Wow! I love you guys! :: reads them again:: Yay! I love all your comments, and suggestions are really appreciated! Flames will be used to heat water to make coffee, so maybe I can write more soon. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The lightening was flashing intensely as the Company pushed onward. They were so close to the borders of Gondor, but Relcifan was pursuing them ruthlessly. He refused to let HIS elf get away. If the Company managed to reach the borders of Gondor, there would be guards there that could drive Relcifan back, so the man's priority was not to let them reach Gondor. He would pour every ounce of his energy into keeping them within his grasp.  
  
Legolas was worried for Aragorn. The wound was paining him, Legolas could tell as much, but Aragorn refused to cease. The rain was pouring down on all their heads, the road was becoming slippery, and Relcifan was gaining on them. The rain and the wind were slowing them down, but Aragorn refused to give up. He would not let anyone else get hurt, especially Legolas. Aragorn unconsciously tightened his arm around the boy. Legolas gripped the arm that was wrapped around his waist. He could feel Aragorn's heart beating against his back as the man leaned forward, urging his horse on. It was almost as if the two's heartbeats were one. Both beating at the same rhythm, both hoping and praying for the other to come through all right.  
  
Relcifan gathered his power in his hands; eight rings could be seen, glowing on his fingers. He raised his arms up to the sky, never ceasing his pursuit. He would not let them get away. The Company would not reach Gondor, alive or dead; they would fall at his feet!  
  
The horses tried to pull back, whinnying in fear. The Company could not understand why, until they too, felt the ground tremble beneath their feet. A great crack was splitting the ground between them and Gondor. The thunder was growling and rumbling in their ears, as if it were some great beast that hunted them and them alone.  
  
"Ride on, Friends! We must ride on!"  
  
Aragorn's voice rode over the thunder, chasing the beasts away. With one last rush of hope and strength, the Company burst forward, each ignoring their exhaustion, only focusing on the goal ahead. They raced towards the rapidly growing gap in the road. Each horse and each pony leapt over, making it (although barely) to the other side. Men's shouts could be heard in the distance, as the horses and their riders collapsed in weariness. Soldiers of Gondor ran up to the fatigued Company, the archers firing down the path, towards anything that moved. For now, the Company was safe.  
  
Relcifan hated to admit it, but he had been beat. His prey had escaped him. But they would not elude him for long. Relcifan would retreat into the darkness to lick at his wounds. Then when he had gathered his strength, he would emerge once more and take what was rightfully his. The eight rings on his hands glittered angrily in the night.  
  
Aragorn was too tired to protest as he was placed in a makeshift bed in the back of a cart. He was too tired for anything. The only thing his mind could register was that Legolas and his friends were safe.  
  
All of the Company was escorted into Gondor and to the palace, where King Arathorn waited anxiously for his son's return. The message from Lord Elrond was important to him, but not as important as his son's life. He would forever regret sending Aragorn out on this journey if it would result in his death. Looking out the window, the king saw a small group of soldiers escorting the tired horses and weak members of Aragorn's party into the courtyard. His eyes scanned the group, searching for his son, and he was horrified to see his limp body being carried in a cart.  
  
Aragorn was sinking in and out of consciousness. There was a black magic on the dagger that still resided in his shoulder. He felt the strong need to get the dagger out, but he had not the strength to pull. He could feel someone put a damp cloth on his face. Although he couldn't see the face, he somehow managed to find his voice.  
  
"Help me. Pull out the dagger…"  
  
His voice was raspy, even to his own ears. He could feel hands wrap around the dagger blade, and at first, they hesitated, but then with a swift pull, they removed the dagger.  
  
Legolas gasped as he held the dagger in his hands. The markings on the handle were covered with Aragorn's blood, but they were clear to Legolas. Hands shaking, he turned the blade around in his hand. He had seen this dagger before.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*:::::: FLASHBACK:::::: ~*~*~*  
  
The dark haired man with the violent eyes, known as Relcifan, loomed over Legolas. He reached down and grabbed the boy's hair, roughly yanking his head back. None others had been able to tame this boy before. He had been used only when in chains, or unconscious, or else he would bite and kick.  
  
Legolas looked at Relcifan with defiance in his eyes. The man smiled cruelly and slapped Legolas across the face. The elf boy did not flinch. Relcifan and Legolas continued to stare at each other. Relcifan's eyes were glowing, the bright yellow was almost blinding, but Legolas returned his gaze evenly. Snarling, Relcifan bent down and whispered,  
  
"Whore. Worthless meaningless whore. Your life has no purpose but to provide sex for anyone and everyone. You wait and hope for freedom, but what would you do then? I would find you. You know that. You will always submit to me."  
  
Relcifan released Legolas, and began to remove his belt. Several daggers hung on the belt, which were all covered in intricate designs. Everything had the same markings; it was Relcifan's name. Somehow, Legolas had been sure of that. The name was written in some other language that Legolas could have sworn he saw before, but could not recall when. Legolas did not have anymore time to contemplate, for Relcifan struck him again. The man had turned Legolas over onto his stomach, and violated the poor elf. All the while, Relcifan whispered words of submission and hatred, telling Legolas to give in, convincing him that he was worthless, that he had always been worthless. He had no family, no friends, all he had was his body, and if he didn't use it to serve others, to please them, then he would have nothing. Not even life itself.  
  
~*~*~*:::::: END FLASHBACK:::: ~*~*~*  
  
Legolas hadn't given in the first night of Relcifan's torture. It was after several months of constant beating that Legolas' spirit was finally broken. Then Relcifan had disappeared for a while, and Legolas had dared to hope that he might have been gone for good. But Relcifan returned again. He laughed at Legolas' idea of hope, crushing the boy's soul, and continuing the torment. Now, he was coming after Legolas, just as he had promised. If Legolas didn't give himself up, Relcifan might do something to hurt Aragorn. That was the thing Legolas least wanted. He looked down towards Aragorn, who was now in a more peaceful sleep. The man looked so regal, so kind, and Legolas didn't want anything to happen to him.  
  
Several days later, Aragorn woke in his own bed. His shoulder was bandaged and it was once more dark. Aragorn groaned and sat up. Boromir, Gandalf, and his father were standing by his bed. Aragorn ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Almost a week, my son."  
  
Aragorn nodded and looked around. Almost as if anticipating his next question, his father lay a comforting hand on his good shoulder.  
  
"Your little friends are all right, Son. And your new friend, Legolas, is with them. They're teaching him the Common Tongue. The boy learns fast! Where did you find him? He's very shy, but very bright!"  
  
Aragorn glanced at Gandalf, who nodded, before responding to his father.  
  
"Actually, Father, he's an elf. He was a… slave…. Who I… bought… I couldn't stand to see him beaten! Speaking of elves," Aragorn was eager to change the subject. Although his reasons were pure, he didn't want to seem immoral by buying a slave. "What did the message from Lord Elrond say?"  
  
"He spoke of the ancient rings. The other eight Rings of Man have been sighted. He doesn't know where yet, his source was unclear."  
  
What King Arathorn did not say was the happier news that the message contained. He didn't wish to tell Aragorn until the plans were final, but Lord Elrond was willing to give his daughter, Arwen, up to a marriage to Aragorn. Arathorn and Elrond were very pleased with the possibility of this arrangement. Arwen was a lovely elven girl and would someday make a wonderful queen. King Arathorn felt that it was right to wait till plans were final to tell Aragorn. Even though Boromir and Gandalf advised him otherwise, he did not listen.  
  
Legolas had finally been able to have a bath. He even got new clothes. But he was still anxious about Relcifan. He knew that the man would come for him, and he would be angry. Legolas knew that it was Relcifan who had tried to stop them along the way, and that it was Relcifan's evil dagger that had almost killed Aragorn. Fortunately, Gandalf's white magic was stronger than just one dagger. If there had been more… Legolas didn't want to think about it, but his mind seemed just seemed to be drawn to the thoughts. He was thrown into a whirlpool of confusion. Relcifan had told him that he must serve people, and provide sexual release, but Aragorn told him that he was his own person and did not have to serve others. Legolas was inclined to believe Aragorn, but as always, Relcifan's doubts were implanted in his mind. What if Legolas' destiny was simply to be used? The young elf knew not what awaited him ahead in his life, but he would not give in to the doubts. Aragorn had helped hope to flourish in him once more, and the healing process had begun.  
  
Aragorn had finally convinced his friends that, with his half-elven blood, he was well enough to be let out of his bed. He wandered through the palace halls, eventually stumbling upon the library. He heard a soft melancholy voice coming from behind one of the tall shelves. Aragorn followed the flowing sound and discovered Legolas sitting cross-legged on the floor, reading a book. He was so enraptured in the story, that at first, he did not notice Aragorn approaching. When he did, he gave the man a timid smile.  
  
"Frodo showed me the library. I've been here all day, learning how to read as well as write in the Common Tongue."  
  
Now, Legolas' speech flowed. It wasn't broken, and he didn't pause, fumbling for words. How had he managed to learn to speak to eloquently in just a week? To say that Aragorn was surprised, was an understatement. He had heard that elves were masters of whatever trades they chose, but he never expected one to be able to master an entire language in less than a week! Secretly, Aragorn felt a little jealous, he had hoped to be the one to teach Legolas how to speak the Common Tongue. But after seeing those green eyes sparkle with joy, and that elegant face break into another shy smile, all of Aragorn's thoughts melted away, and he suddenly found himself speechless. Legolas' smile faded, and he gathered his resolve.  
  
"Aragorn… I have to leave."  
  
Aragorn was shocked. Legolas had just gotten to Gondor. He had seemed to be doing fine! There was a light in his eyes, almost as if freedom had also freed his soul! Why would he leave so soon?  
  
"Do not be unhappy, Aragorn. All I want is to be able to help you, just as you helped me."  
  
That did nothing to change Aragorn's confusion. That last time that Legolas had tried to… repay his kindness… he had woken up with the boy in his bed. But now, the boy seemed so sure of himself.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"How is it that you wish to help me?"  
  
"The man that pursued us. He wants me. He must have me, or else he will be angered."  
  
Aragorn was not willing to give up Legolas to some evil magician. For some reason, Aragorn felt a kind of possessiveness towards the elf. It wasn't the same kind of greed that Relcifan felt. Aragorn didn't really understand it. All Aragorn wanted was to have the boy stay by him. That was it. Legolas could do whatever he wanted, as long as he didn't leave, but here he was, saying that by leaving he was helping Aragorn.  
  
"And you want to leave?"  
  
"If I do not go and give myself up, he might try to hurt you. I… I do not want that to happen…"  
  
Legolas glanced back down into his book and blushed. The faint rosy hue on his cheeks made him look so sweet and innocent, almost as if the troubles he had once seen had momentarily disappeared from his mind. Aragorn smiled on the outside, but he could feel his heart breaking on the inside. He had known this boy for such a short time, but he knew that if he were to leave, Aragorn would never be the same.  
  
"I'm reading an interesting story."  
  
Aragorn was pulled out of his thoughts. Legolas was still looking down into his book. The elf was gripping it tightly, to prevent his hands from trembling. He didn't look back up at Aragorn, who was suddenly curious.  
  
"Hmm…? Oh, really. What's it about?"  
  
"It's about someone who cared so much about someone, that they were willing to give up everyone for them. It's about love."  
  
Aragorn couldn't tell where this was going. There must be a point, but he didn't feel like trying to figure it out. He hoped it wasn't what it seemed… that would only complicate things. All he wanted was for the elvish youth to promise to stay with him. Simple as that. He decided to let Legolas explain for himself what his point was.  
  
"Yes. Love is a very popular topic for stories."  
  
"Aragorn…"  
  
Legolas' voice was soft and quiet. Aragorn almost feared that, for a second, Legolas had forgotten his freedom and his submissiveness had returned. Of course, Aragorn knew that it would not be that easy to rid Legolas of all of his old feelings and habits, but he was making a very good start.  
  
"Yes, Legolas? What is it?"  
  
"If I were to tell you… that I felt… love… what would you say?"  
  
"I would say that's very good. Love is a wonderful feeling."  
  
Aragorn breath was caught in his throat. He hoped Legolas was NOT going to say what he thought he was going to say. Legolas finally lifted his head up and looked Aragorn full in the eye. The green eyes sparkled and shone with life's most beautiful emotion. Aragorn could feel his heart slow and still. The feeling in those eyes was the one he had dreaded.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another chapter!  
  
What did ya' think?  
  
OK, all questions will be answered in due time. It wouldn't be any fun if I answered them all now! (at least, not fun for me! ^_~ )  
  
And it may seem like Legolas spent his whole life as a slave, but is suddenly all better---- nope. Not true! Wait and see!  
  
Now, please help me out here, folks, does anyone know a page where I can translate phrases into Elvish, because…. Um… obviously, Legolas' first language is Elvish, and I want to be able to have him speak in Elvish, without me having to type in gibberish. ^_^;;;  
  
Anyway, I know that this lil' 'love connection' may seem sudden, but did you ever hear of love at first sight? ^_~ And anyway, didn't ya' notice Aragorn's "Uh-oh" thoughts at the end? ::: cue dramatic music::: Bum bum bum!  
  
Also, and I'd thought I'd never have to say this… Almost everyone gets it, but there's those few people who need it spelled out for them. This story is SLASH. I have labeled it as SLASH and it contains SLASHY content. If you don't like SLASH, don't read it! Gah.  
  
Review and tell me what you think of the new chapter!!!  
  
Luv ya' all! 


	5. Rejection

1 Shining Hope  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By SunRose  
  
Summary: Aragorn's confused, so is Legolas.  
  
Disclaimer: ::: sigh::: There's just too much paperwork to fill out and too much money to spend in order to even TRY to make the boys mine. So I'm just borrowing them. Pretty much only Relcifan is mine.  
  
Notes: Aw! I love you reviewers! Thanks for the tips on elvish translator pages! I was going to be putting Elvish in this chapter, but I couldn't find an elvish word for 'you'. ^_^;;; Is there one, or is it just me? Anyway, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Legolas waited silently, holding Aragorn's gaze. Why wouldn't the man answer him?  
  
"A-Aragorn? Did you hear me? Because… because, if you didn't… I…"  
  
"Yes! Yes. I heard you."  
  
Legolas didn't defer his eyes as he stood shakily, bringing himself closer to eye level with Aragorn. It was all he could do not to start trembling and run away. Aragorn just stood there, staring at him as if he was some sort of monstrosity. He couldn't tell what was behind that gaze. It looked like…. Shock, dismay, and something else that Legolas couldn't read, but it gave him hope.  
  
Aragorn himself was stunned. How could the boy LOVE him? Legolas hardly knew anything about him! Did he love him back? No! He couldn't! He had just met this boy! Besides, Aragorn knew that love, especially with another male, would get him into trouble. Aragorn needed an heir and a Queen. Not this. Not now!  
  
"Legolas, I care for you. I truly do. But, you can't mean that! You CAN'T love me!"  
  
"But I DO! I love you!"  
  
"Stop saying that!"  
  
Aragorn's voice was rising. He was afraid that if Legolas kept saying that, he would start to think that maybe he felt the same way. Sure, the boy was beautiful, and there was something about him that drew Aragorn to him, but... no! It HAD to just be fascination with him being an elf!  
  
Legolas saw the rage in Aragorn's face, and although he knew the man wouldn't hurt him, he still feared anger and the destruction it could bring. There was only one way he knew of to appease anger.  
  
"Is there anything- ANYTHING- I could do to convince you of how I feel?"  
  
Legolas tried his best to look appealing, but it was hard when he was shaking so terribly. He batted his eyelashes and whispered,  
  
"I desire you."  
  
Aragorn gulped and took a step backwards.  
  
"I must go."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened as Aragorn turned and ran away from him. Did love always hurt like this?  
  
Aragorn was so confused. He knew he felt something for the boy. But his duty to his kingdom always came before his own personal feelings. If he were- and he wasn't saying that he was- but if he were to fall in love with, or at least have some attraction to, the boy then it could only end badly. Aragorn was a prince, and one day he would be king. When that day came, Aragorn would need a Queen and an heir. A young male lover could not give him that. Aragorn stared out the window at the rising moon. He spoke to himself quietly.  
  
"What could he give me? Nothing! Not a Queen, not a son. Absolutely nothing!… Except maybe… love… But how can he love me? He just met me! Do I love him? The one and only person I should ever love is my future wife. Even if I do not marry till the present has become the past, I feel this affair could only end in heartbreak. There would be no reason to pursue it! Am I right? Oh, I have so many questions!"  
  
Aragorn always felt that having a wife was something far in the distance. He had never really given it much thought. But now, he felt as if it were the most important thing in the world. Aragorn had lovers in the past, both women and men. But he had never truly loved any of them. He would always end up hurting them. They would profess their love, much as Legolas had, but be turned down. He had considered pursuing other, stronger, relationships, but the subject of his future throne always returned to his mind, but not as strongly as it had now. Aragorn was so confused. He placed his head in his hands and sighed. He didn't even notice his father walking around the corner.  
  
"All I need is a good, noble, lovely wife. And this would all be all right."  
  
Arathorn couldn't hold back a smile. His son WANTED a wife! This made everything perfect! He had no idea what seemed to be upsetting his son, but this was the perfect opportunity to present the marriage proposal.  
  
"Son! I am so happy to have run into you!"  
  
Aragorn stood with a start and turned. His father rushed to him with a large smile upon his face. He wondered what his father was so happy about.  
  
"I have some wonderful news! I was going to wait until it was finalized, but I supposed that if this could ease your mind I will tell you now!"  
  
The joy and excitement on his father's face was so apparent, that Aragorn was momentarily taken aback. Ever since his mother had gone over the sea to the west, he had not seen his father smile like this. With his curiosity peaked, he nodded, silently asking his father to continue.  
  
"You wish for a wife, you shall have one! And only the most lovely elf-lady in all of Middle Earth! I have made arrangements for a betrothal between you and the Lady Arwen!"  
  
Aragorn froze. This was it. He was finally getting what he asked for. He wanted a wife; he was getting a wife. Aragorn realized that he could not seem to be able to feel joy at the thought.  
  
Arathorn's smile faded as he saw his son's reaction. It wasn't nearly as happy as he had hoped. He placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"If it is something that you truly do not wish, then there might still be a chance that you could wait for the right beautiful lady. But I would need to know soon… you must tell me by tonight, early tomorrow morn at the latest."  
  
He gave Aragorn's shoulder a comforting pat, and continued down the hall. Aragorn was once again left with his own thoughts. He frowned as he murmured,  
  
"Beautiful… lady…"  
  
The library was dark, and Legolas found that he liked it that way. He could be left with his thoughts. He had gathered every single ounce of courage within himself and he had confessed his love. But Aragorn didn't seem to feel the same way. Legolas knew that the man wanted him to stay, but why? The emotions in Aragorn's eyes told so much. They told Legolas that Aragorn did not love him, and yet… there was that one glimmer, that one single speck of light, that Legolas could not identify. His mind kept returning to it. Was there still a chance that Aragorn could love him? Legolas almost laughed out loud. Who could love him? He was dirty. He couldn't even cry real tears to try to wash away the filth away from him. Everyone called him an elf, but he wasn't quite sure what that meant. He knew it implied that he was different somehow, but it didn't seem to be anything that could help him.  
  
No matter how much he tried to concentrate on the matter of being an elf, his thoughts strayed back to Aragorn. He was sure that he loved the man. Aragorn was kind, strong, noble, and was the hope that pulled Legolas out of his darkest days. If that hope was gone, Legolas didn't know what he would do. The only thing he knew, was how to serve. He didn't know how to go about loving, or friendship. He hoped that, maybe, if he was very good, and very obedient, then maybe Aragorn would want him around. As Legolas continued thinking, his thoughts began to spiral downwards towards depression. He seemed to forget that Aragorn HAD wanted him to stay.  
  
The darkness seemed to flow, almost like the sea, as it wrapped around Relcifan. The rings on his fingers shone with light. Relcifan hissed at them, and they dimmed. He didn't like shadows, they were impure. It was true darkness that was purity. Light and goodness were weak. Relcifan wished to control all of that goodness, and control was power. He looked at the rings on his fingers and smiled. Power. The laughter that rang out from his throat was filled with maliciousness. The rings would give him what he wanted. Once he had the ninth ring, all would be his. Including the boy.  
  
Aragorn didn't have much time to decide. Did he wish to wed, or did he wish to further contemplate his feelings for Legolas? Considering that whenever he thought of the elf, he became incredibly confused, he decided just to go to bed. He solemnly walked through the dim halls to his bedchambers. Maybe sleep would help his thoughts to clear.  
  
Legolas wished to speak to Aragorn one more time. Maybe he could convince him somehow. This time, Legolas' courage seemed to be failing. The closer he got to Aragorn's quarters, the more nervous he became. But his heart urged him onward.  
  
Aragorn had just climbed into his bed, and reached for the lamp, when the door opened. He froze as Legolas peeked his head inside the door. Their eyes locked, and in that moment, Aragorn knew what his decision was. Things could not continue this way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm SO sorry that this chapter was so short! But you can be expecting more sooner because of Spring Break! Now, don't be making guesses so soon about what's going to happen! Buckle your seatbelts and prepare for a wild ride! Things get bumpy from here! (Just warning ya'!) I'm not sure yet…. But there might be some lemon in the next chapter! Don't count on it, though! I like to keep people on their toes! ^_~  
  
Review!!!!  
  
Luv y'all!  
  
SunRose 


	6. Choices

Shining Hope  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By SunRose  
  
Summary: Aragorn makes his choice… and things happen…  
  
Disclaimer: As hard as I've been trying, still not mine…  
  
Notes: Umm…not much here. I've got some notes at the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn watched the blue eyes watching him. Legolas approached him carefully, almost as if he were afraid that by making a small noise, he would startle the Prince and he would be commanded to leave. Kneeling next to the bed, Legolas looked up at Aragorn.  
  
"I wished to speak with you…"  
  
"About?"  
  
Legolas fidgeted with the bed sheet. Certainly Aragorn knew what about!  
  
"How I feel. You did not say how you feel for me. I want to know."  
  
With a deep sigh, Aragorn closed his eyes. He had made his decision. These thoughts that ran through his mind had to find themselves an end. He reopened his eyes to find Legolas looking at him expectantly.  
  
"I care for you. But I am to be betrothed."  
  
Legolas' small world came crashing down around him. Betrothed? Then Aragorn loved another. Legolas could not claim his heart.  
  
"Then you do not love me. Please say it so that I may hear. I do not wish for my heart to yearn for things it cannot have."  
  
The boy's request made Aragorn uneasy. He had to choose his words carefully. For even though he was not sure if he loved the elf, it was becoming seemingly more so.  
  
"I wish for a wife who can bear sons. If I pursued what you desired, then I could not have that."  
  
That was not the reply Legolas had expected. He had anticipated a flat out rejection. A kind one, at the least, but a rejection all the same. This different answer peaked Legolas' curiosity.  
  
"Where is your betrothed?"  
  
"I have not yet met her. I hear she is lovely."  
  
The elf's heart rose slightly. There was still a reason to hope! He proceeded slowly, suddenly determined to get the answer he so greatly desired.  
  
"Then you do not love her?"  
  
"How can I when I have never met her?"  
  
"But you do not love me?"  
  
"You cannot give me an heir."  
  
"But do you love me? Just say whether you do or you do not."  
  
Aragorn hesitated. The silence stretched out. Legolas waited patiently. Good things come in time. He could not pressure Aragorn into deciding quicker.  
  
The man's mind was a jumble. No, he did not love Lady Arwen, for he did not even know her. But who's to say that he wouldn't love her once he met her? And exactly what were his feelings for Legolas? He knew that he cared deeply for the elf, but how deeply? Deep enough to call it love? That he doubted, but one could not be sure. And for some reason, he could not stand to cause hurt to the azure eyes that looked up at him so pleadingly.  
  
"I cannot say."  
  
It was not a no, but it was not a yes. Legolas felt that there might be a good outcome to all this, but he would not rush it. He would proceed carefully.  
  
"Am I not desirable?"  
  
"No! I desire you very much… It's just that…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I do not know if what I feel for you is love. I have known you such a short time."  
  
Aragorn's face was getting closer to Legolas' as he spoke. The elf held his breath, his eyes drifting shut. He whispered,  
  
"Then maybe you shall get to know me."  
  
The man captured Legolas' mouth in a tender kiss. It was sweet and short, but told both all they needed to know. It was not yet time for love, but there was attraction and infatuation. Aragorn moved aside in the bed and Legolas climbed in next to him. He wrapped one arm around the elf as he laid his head on the man's chest. And that's how they slept. All through the night, they held each other and felt completely at peace.  
  
From someplace not so far, but not so near, Relcifan sneered. The elf was happy, was he? He would see how long that would last. The Kind had a very nasty temper and wanted very badly to provide for the future of his kingdom. If need be, he could manipulate the Kind, but he did not think he would have to. On his own, the King would take the necessary steps to send the elf out of Aragorn's arms and into Relcifan's trap.  
  
Arathorn was becoming impatient. The sun was rising and it was the morn already. Where was Aragorn? The messenger to go to Rivendell was waiting and Arathorn needed to know his son's answer. He could not wait any longer. If Aragorn was not going to come and tell him, then he would just have to go find his son. The first and best place to begin was his room. Arathorn would check there first, and if Aragorn was still asleep then he must wake him, or else give the messenger an answer himself.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn still slept in each other's warm embrace. Neither heard Arathorn knocking on the door. Nor did they hear it when it opened. But the King's loud gasp was enough to rouse Legolas from slumber. The Kind stood there in the room, an angry scowl upon his face. Last night he wished for his son to decide whether or not to marry the Lady Arwen, and now he finds his son in bed with the elf-boy! Legolas' waking was enough stir Aragorn. The man was the first to notice the other in his room.  
  
"Father!"  
  
To say that he was surprised to see his father in his bedchambers was an understatement. He thought that Legolas had locked the door behind him... Such thoughts were swept from his mind when he noticed his father's expression. Legolas too had seen the King's face and hadn't known what to do. There was a time, not long past, when he would have cowered in fear from such an expression.  
  
"Son, what are you doing here? Has you duty to your kingdom been forgotten?!"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. He had completely forgotten that the choice he had to make would not only affect him, but his entire kingdom. A future Queen and an heir must be had. Aragorn was unsure of what to say, when he suddenly felt a slight pressure on his hand. He looked over to see that Legolas had taken his hand in his own and was trying to offer him comfort and support.  
  
"Father, I do not believe that I can marry the Lady Arwen. If by destiny's rights, I am to be with her, then let me meet her first and see if she is the one my heart does choose."  
  
Legolas' ears perked up at Aragorn's words. He wasn't going to marry Arwen! Arathorn was not as pleased. It would not bode well with his people to discover that Aragorn was bedding a former whore.  
  
"You shall marry the Lady Arwen! I will wait no longer for you to choose a bride! Either you agree to marry the Lady, or I shall have your companion thrown out back into the streets!"  
  
Aragorn had never heard his father say such things! Evil was at work. When he had time, Aragorn would have to consult Mithrandir, but now was not that time. If Aragorn were to agree to marriage, then he would loose Legolas. But if he did not agree, then Legolas would be submitted to a worse fate.  
  
"Yes, Father. I will marry the Lady."  
  
"Good. I expected as much from you."  
  
Arathorn nodded in satisfaction before leaving the room. Once he was gone, Aragorn turned to Legolas. The elf had hurt shining brightly in his eyes.  
  
"I didn't know what to say. I do not want to wed Lady Arwen, when my heart so obviously lies elsewhere."  
  
"I think I understand. I do love you, my prince. Maybe we shall find a solution. Until then, let us simply enjoy each other's company."  
  
"Actually, Legolas, I must get up and start my day. I feel I should speak to Gandalf about what had just transpired. I would appreciate it for you to go with me."  
  
Aragorn had begun to dress for the day, and Legolas, not having clothes in that room, simply slipped his boots back on and stood. Maybe if he and Aragorn were together, they could defeat the darkness that threatened them. He certainly prayed for that to be so.  
  
Arathorn was not a happy man. That boy, with his elven beauty, was distracting Aragorn! How could the man realize that he must love and marry Lady Arwen, with that handsome boy always traipsing after him? The King felt that he must do something to remedy that.  
  
"Guards!" he called out down the hall.  
  
Boromir and another man appeared around the corner. Fortunately, the King did not turn and see that Boromir was one of the two who approached.  
  
"Guards, that boy my son brought with him, you know the one, I wish for him to be gone. You may kill him or sell him. Whichever is your wish."  
  
With a dismissive wave of his hand, Arathorn told them,  
  
"You may go."  
  
The men looked at each other as they left the room. Boromir's eye narrowed and he told the other man,  
  
"Let me handle this. I know exactly what to do."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aw! I felt almost bad about making Arathorn a bad guy! Oh well!  
  
These plot transitions are getting harder and harder! I want to get to the REAL good stuff, but I have to work my way there. sigh  
  
To Eugenides, thank you! That will come in handy in later chapters! sigh Always later, never now. Gah. I'm not that patient. ^_^;;;  
  
Relcifan's so creepy! He's just watching everything all the time… shudders and looks around nervously It's pretty sad how he's the only character that's actually mine and he scares me.  
  
So, anyway, hoped that y'all like the new chapter and it leaves you wondering for next time: What's Boromir going to do? Where's Relcifan? Should I go check out SunRose's other stories? (There are two others. It won't take that long! Promise!)  
  
^_~  
  
Lots-o-luv,  
  
SunRose 


	7. Leaving

1 Shining Hope  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By SunRose  
  
Summary: Legolas leaves.  
  
Disclaimer: No one except Relcifan is mine!  
  
Author Notes: I just realized a mistake I made in a previous chapter. ^_^;;; At first, I said that Legolas had green eyes, then I said blue. I'm gonna' stick with blue. Oh, and in the last chapter, in paragraph 35 I meant 'King'. ^_^;;; Typo!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Boromir crept through the halls, seeking Legolas. He had checked the elf's room first, but he wasn't there, and the bed seemed as if it hadn't been slept in. So he then looked in Aragorn's rooms. No one was there, except for a maid who was cleaning. She told Boromir that the Prince had already dressed and set about his day, and she didn't know if there had been anyone who spent the night with him. The man thanked her kindly and left. Boromir knew that he had to find Legolas soon. Many things depended upon it.  
  
Legolas sighed as he looked out the window at the ground so far below him. Aragorn had requested to speak to the Istari alone, and Legolas had decided to wait for him in the hall. At first, he was impatient, but now he realized that this was an opportunity for him to think. He loved Aragorn, he knew he did. But did the man love him? And even if he did, could they still be together? Legolas didn't know what he would do if they couldn't. He wouldn't be able to endure it if he had to stand aside and watch Aragorn marry another.  
  
"There's evil somewhere nearby, Gandalf. I think it's beginning to affect my father."  
  
Gandalf nodded thoughtfully. Aragorn had told him of the man who pursued Legolas. The elf had referred to him as Relcifan. Gandalf thought he had heard that name before, but he wasn't sure where.  
  
"We must proceed discreetly. If Relcifan DID cause that storm, then he has to have a great power. And what does he want with Legolas? Yes, the boy is beautiful, but why would he go through so much trouble for just one elf? Elves are rare, but there are others in Middle Earth."  
  
Aragorn listened carefully to Gandalf. The Istari was very wise and presented a good point. Even so, Aragorn couldn't help but let his mind drift to the elf in the hallway. Legolas was so sweet and kind. Aragorn would do anything he possibly could to protect him from Relcifan.  
  
Boromir saw Legolas standing by window, his blonde hair flowing in the slight breeze. By himself, looking out on the grounds, Legolas didn't look like a boy who had once been a whore. He looked like a man, attractive and strong. He had a regal air about him, and yet seemed so humble. Boromir shook himself out of his daze and crept up behind the elf. He clamped a hand over Legolas' mouth. Struggling, Legolas tried to get away from the hands that held him. They began to bring back some memories Legolas hoped were forgotten.  
  
"Shh!" Boromir hissed in his ear, "If you want to live to see tomorrow, then be quiet!"  
  
Legolas continued to fight the hands that held him, but Boromir overpowered him and held him fast.  
  
"If you care not for your own life, then at least care for Aragorn's and be still!"  
  
This calmed Legolas down. He hung limply in Boromir's grasp.  
  
"Now, if I let you go, do you promise not to run till you've heard me through?"  
  
After Legolas nodded weakly, Boromir let him go. Legolas did not run, but he backed away as far as he could go before he reached the wall. Seeing the boy's look of fear, Boromir tried to calm him.  
  
"Listen to me, and listen carefully, I must be brief. Tell none what I am about to say or you will undoubtedly be responsible for my death. Arathorn wishes you gone. He would rather you dead or sold than with his son. I am supposed to take you away."  
  
At this, Legolas stiffened and prepared to run. Boromir quickly grabbed his arm.  
  
"I am not done! Do not be hasty or it could mean your demise! Now, I am betraying my King by helping you, but I care more for my Prince, my friend, and his happiness than an evil wish by my King. I need to take you somewhere safe. I know that an evil pursues you and therefore I have decided to take you to Rivendell. The King was planning on sending Aragorn there in two days to meet his future bride. You would be amongst elves and they could help protect you. Now, what do you choose?"  
  
Looking from the door to Mithrandir's chambers back to Boromir, Legolas sighed. Did he really have a choice? He couldn't stay there because Arathorn would never let he and Aragorn be together, but if he left the palace, Relcifan might see and follow him.  
  
"I will go. When must I leave?"  
  
"Now. I have had horses in the stables prepared. I will accompany you to Rivendell to make sure nothing happens."  
  
Legolas' brow furrowed as he prepared to speak, but Boromir already knew what he was going to say.  
  
"You will write two notes to Aragorn. One being a note telling him that you are leaving him. And the other telling him the truth. About what I've told you, and how you will meet him in Rivendell. In the second note, you will inform him to show the first one to his father and act as if you have actually left him. I will give him these notes. Let us go to an unused room in this wing so you may write. Follow me."  
  
Looking around warily to make sure no one overheard him, Boromir crept down the hall with a nervous Legolas in tow. They reached a room at the end of the hall and slipped inside, slowly closing the door behind them. Boromir gave Legolas paper and ink, instructing him on what to write for the false letter. For the real note, Legolas was allowed to write whatever he wanted. After they had finished, Boromir enclosed the notes in two separate envelopes and slipped them into his pocket.  
  
"Let us go."  
  
They slipped out of the palace quietly, but not before Boromir placed both letters on Aragorn's desk.  
  
Arathorn sat solemnly on his throne. If Aragorn ever found out that it was he who ordered Legolas removed, his son would never forgive him. The King would never be able to make Aragorn understand that it was for his own good. But as long as Aragorn didn't know, things would work out perfectly. The boy would no longer distract his son, and the Lady Arwen would be the next Queen of Gondor.  
  
Gandalf calmly searched through his books and records while Aragorn paced impatiently. The Istari was sure he had heard the name 'Relcifan' before. The only question was, where?  
  
"Have you found anything yet?"  
  
Aragorn scowled at Gandalf. They had been looking for over an hour and still hadn't found anything.  
  
"Have patience, friend. We will find what we seek in time. Why don't you go see Legolas while I continue to look."  
  
A light came into Aragorn's eyes when Gandalf said the elf's name. He nodded eagerly and swiftly flung the door open and entered the hall.  
  
Gandalf chuckled, "Ah, young love."  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Aragorn looked around the hall, but the elf was not there. He frowned and reentered the room.  
  
"He wasn't out there."  
  
"Oh well, maybe he became hungry. Why don't you go look for him?"  
  
Relcifan sat in the darkness, frowning. The elf was further away from him. He could feel it. But how had he escaped without Relcifan knowing? Everything that happened was part of Relcifan's plan. Everything. He had King Arathorn right where he wanted him. Glancing down towards his right, he grinned at what he saw. It was the King himself, bowing before Relcifan. He smirked while he looked down on the King from the man's own throne.  
  
"Now, my new friend, tell me what I wish to know. Where is the last one?"  
  
"My son has it. I gave it to him." Arathorn replied mechanically.  
  
"Excellent. It will be mine soon enough. It is close, while the elf gets further away. But I shall have both. First, that which is close, then I shall go after Legolas."  
  
His eyes glinted in the darkness as he laughed, the sound echoing throughout the empty halls. Slowly, he rose from the throne. The King stood to follow him. Relcifan raised a hand.  
  
"No. There is something I must attend to. Wait here."  
  
Relcifan's steps were completely silent as he stalked the halls. Soon he came upon Aragorn's bedchambers. He did not hesitate as he entered, for he knew that there was no one inside. Looking around, Relcifan set about going through Aragorn's drawers, careful to replace everything he disturbed. It had to be here somewhere. Neither the King nor his son knew it's true power. They would not have it guarded or locked away. As Relcifan was searching through Aragorn's desk, he saw a letter sitting on the top. It had Legolas' essence on it. Relcifan picked it up. A love letter, perhaps? Well, no longer. Even as he held it, the letter burst into flames. He blew the dust off his hand, and continued on his search. As he heard footsteps coming down the hall, he disappeared. The only evidence that he had ever been there, was a slight breeze that blew out the open window.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn called as he opened the door to his rooms. He hadn't been able to find Legolas anywhere, and the sun had already set. Walking into his room, he saw a letter sitting on his desk. Picking it up, he read,  
  
  
  
'Aragorn,  
  
It was kind of you to rescue me, but I can no longer stand to be with you. You repulse me in every way, now that I know you have a betrothed. Your kiss tasted bitter and I wished to be rid of you. I am now gone and will never be coming back. Do not wait for me. I will give my heart to someone who can love me back.  
  
Farewell and I hope you find happiness with your wife,  
  
Legolas'  
  
  
  
Aragorn threw down the letter in a fit of anger. He should have known better. Despite of himself, he could feel his heart breaking. If he ever saw Legolas again, the elf would pay for hurting him like this.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ooh! Evil evil Relcifan!  
  
I hope you all like the new chapter!  
  
I'm sorry it took me a while to get it out. My computer went down during a storm and it took a while to fix. ^_^;;;  
  
Hang on till Chapter 8! Here's some things to ponder until then…. What is the 'IT' Relcifan is looking for? What will happen when Aragorn goes to Rivendell? Will he find Legolas there? Will he end up marrying Arwen? Is Boromir actually working for Relcifan, or is it all a mistake? Who is Relcifan exactly, how does Gandalf know him?  
  
Dun Dun Dun!!!  
  
Notes to some reviewers:  
  
What's up- A sequel? :::blinks::: I never really thought about it. Hmm… Let's wait and see till this one is over.  
  
Leah Amaral- No, you're not missing anything. ^_^;;; I made a typo. Oops!  
  
Lasbelin- Glad you like it! And you can borrow Bob anytime!  
  
SSJ Sky/ Arwen Elessar- Hee hee! Your reviews are so funny! I always look forward to them! Thanks!  
  
To all other reviewers who I didn't mention here cause it would take up too much space- I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!!!!!  
  
^_~  
  
SunRose 


	8. Hunt

1 Shining Hope  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By SunRose  
  
Summary: Lots of traveling, lots of hunting.  
  
Disclaimer: No one except Relcifan is mine! And wait till you find out who he is… Heheheheh, no one's guessed it yet! Go ahead and try! :::cackles madly:::  
  
Notes: Okay, this really sweet girl, Rainy, drew me a cute lil' Legolas piccy!  
  
http://bosrealm.topcities.com  
  
That's the address to her site! It's under the Gifts section!  
  
It's so cute and sad and :::sniff::: makes me want to try to hug the computer! Go see!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas and Boromir pushed their horses as hard as they could without completely exhausting them. The elf's thoughts kept drifting back to Aragorn, and his heart clenched. He wished that he hadn't had to leave the man, but if things really were as Boromir said, then it was too dangerous for him to stay in the palace.  
  
Darkness shifted and transformed around the two as they rode. Both hoped that Relcifan was not lurking somewhere in those shadows like a panther, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to come running into its claws.  
  
There was no moon in the sky as Relcifan wandered around the palace of Gondor. Boromir obviously hadn't done what Relcifan expected he would. He expected the man to be so overfilled with greed and lust that he would try to keep the boy for himself, somewhere in the town, where Relcifan could easily snatch him away.  
  
"Boromir must be nobler than I thought," Relcifan mused to himself with a smirk.  
  
"No matter. He cannot have gone far."  
  
With a whistle, Relcifan summoned up a large black horse from the dark mists that surrounded the night. Mounting the horse, he rode off with such a speed, that he could have raced with any ray of light and won. His only problem was figuring out exactly which way his elf had gone. Once that was done and over with, Legolas would be his. His, and his alone.  
  
Fury blazed in Aragorn's broken heart. Fury made him do rash things without thinking, and what he was planning to do now certainly was rash.  
  
"Father!" Aragorn called out as he stormed into Arathorn's bedchambers.  
  
"Yes, son?" The man slowly looked up from his desk. His mind was hazy, and he didn't understand why. The last few hours were nothing but a blur to him.  
  
"Father, I intend to ride for Rivendell in the morning. I wish for my marriage to the fair Lady Arwen to take place as soon as possible."  
  
Arathorn's eyes widened in surprise. His son's moods changed so quickly.  
  
"But where is that boy you were so taken with? He was a passing fancy surely, but to be done with him so quickly? Something must be amiss!"  
  
His features turning to a scowl, Aragorn tightly and swiftly replied,  
  
"He is gone, Father. You will never have to worry about him again. If I may take your leave now, I will tell the servants to ready mine and Mithrandir's horses for the morrow. Good night."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Aragorn left his Father just as confused as Mithrandir had been when Aragorn had said the same thing to him only half an hour before. The wizard had tried to advise the Prince against rushing himself into a marriage he was unsure about, but Aragorn was having none of it. He was done with love. From now on, duty was all that mattered to him.  
  
Surrounded by old dusty books, Gandalf continued his research. 'Relcifan' was a name that seemed so familiar to him, but he could not place it. He had already gone through most of his reference books, and was now flipping through books of forgotten lore. He sincerely doubted that he would find anything there. Those books were mostly filled with stories and legends, not fact. Sighing, Gandalf stood and chuckled ruefully to himself,  
  
"I am too old to be spending half my nights awake."  
  
He lifted the nearest stack of untouched books from the floor and placed them on the chair he just rose from. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. A piece of paper was gently floating to the floor from one of the books (he knew not which) he had just moved. Picking it up, he discovered that it was a sketch. Old and torn, but he could still almost make out the picture if he held it out to a candle. Squinting he examined the paper. He gasped when he realized who it was a sketch of. His hand shook as he read the words scrawled at the bottom.  
  
"Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky,  
  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness  
  
Bind them  
  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."  
  
Still in shock, Gandalf carefully folded the paper and put it in his pocket. What could it mean? What could those words and that picture together mean? He wished he could contemplate it more, but his mind was weary and he desired sleep. It would not be something that could return to his thoughts for a while, at least not until tomorrow's ride was over.  
  
Carefully sniffing the air, Relcifan searched for the man, Boromir's, scent. It would be easier to find the man first, then go after the elf, because the man could have hidden the elf somewhere and Relcifan could be wasting time if he tried to go after the boy first. There was a faint scent in the air, one that reeked of urgency and dread. This was the man's scent. He was trying to get away as fast as possible, and whether or not Legolas was with him, Relcifan wasn't sure. But he would know soon enough. Like a blot of lightening, Relcifan and his vile horse took off again, galloping with an unholy speed. Even the shadows parted for them in fearful reverence.  
  
Aragorn tossed fitfully in his bed. It was hard for him to sleep knowing that Legolas had been there in his arms only one night before. After thinking those thoughts, he became angry with himself. That elf broke his heart! No, that couldn't be right! In order for his heart to be broken, he would have had to love the elf in the first place, which he didn't! Aragorn kept trying to assure himself that he hadn't loved Legolas and that it was just lust, but a man can only fool himself for so long…  
  
Something was gaining on them. It didn't take heightened senses for Boromir and Legolas to feel it. A cold chill ran down both their spines as they pushed their horses harder. It must be Relcifan, it could be no one else. The trees around them quaked with fear. Boromir could feel Relcifan's eyes upon him. In a way, he was relieved. If Relcifan was focussed on him then, by some miracle, he hadn't seen Legolas yet.  
  
"Go!" Boromir hissed to the elf, who rode more into the concealing trees than the man was. Legolas turned to look at him in surprise.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me! Go! Ride for Rivendell! I will try to lead him off your track!"  
  
Legolas was about to protest when Boromir silenced him with a stern gaze.  
  
"You cannot make Aragorn happy when you are dead. Now, GO!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Legolas turned his horse right and didn't look back. Boromir veered left and pushed his horse on the brink of exhaustion. He knew that he wouldn't be able to ride forever. His horse had limits, and Relcifan was far too fast for him. Boromir only hoped that Legolas would be able to get far enough away before Relcifan realized his blunder. He also prayed that the poor boy would be able to find his way to Rivendell on his own, because Boromir didn't think he would live to resume leading the way.  
  
An evil gleam was in Relcifan's eye as he leapt from his own horse onto the back of Boromir's. To his surprise, the man didn't even flinch. He just turned his head and met Relcifan's gaze square in the eye. The dark eyes began to glow from within with an evil yellow light, as Relcifan pulled his dagger out of its sheath and stabbed Boromir through the back. The man gasped for air as his world began to go black. He couldn't even feel himself falling from the horse. Everything around him was swimming, and the last sound he heard, was Relcifan cackling as he returned to his own horse and rode away.  
  
That was the second mistake Relcifan had made that night. He left before he made sure his enemy was finally dead.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dun Dun Dun!  
  
A pretty gosh darn good cliffhanger if I do say so myself!  
  
Review and tell me what you think! And you can try and guess who Relcifan really is! I'll tell you this, no one is right so far! I'm really wondering if anybody will get it…  
  
  
  
Notes to my Reviewers:  
  
Jeyhawk: Ooh, so close and yet so far… and I'm sorry Relcifan gives you nightmares!!!!  
  
What's Up: :::blinks::: Penguin? Well, I may waddle on a special occasion, but I am not a penguin. Also, I am in no way resembling the great 'Penguin' from Batman who tries to take over Gotham City. :::nods decisively::: I hope I've cleared things up.  
  
Arwen Elessar: Teehee! Your reviews are so cute!  
  
To all other peeps, I wish I could mention everyone!!! (hey, if you post a really long review, I just might!!! ;) Keep reviewing and I love you all! Seriously! Your reviews make my day and keep me doing my crazed happy dance of joy!  
  
Now Review, and go to Rainy's site to see the cute piccy!!!!!  
  
  
  
Lots-o-luv,  
  
SunRose 


End file.
